


Not So Idle Gossip

by Jaina



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes gossip is not so idle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Idle Gossip

"I wouldn't want to be Grey for all of the brain surgeries in the world!"

The aforementioned intern froze just before she rounded the corner. She pressed back against the wall as far as she could and closed her eyes in resignation. She was just so tired of the gossip.

"I've heard that she and McDreamy are trying to be friends now."

"That'll be the day."

Meredith looked up in indignation. A flash of red hair in her peripheral vision. She really wished she hadn't gotten out of bed that morning.

"I heard that she's being friendly with both Doctors Sheppard."

"It's all so nice."

Addison faltered mid-step. Her eyes met Meredith's.

"Honey, there's only one reason that she could be getting along with both of them."

"And what's that?"

"She's doing them both!"

"Oh, please."

The voices faded. Addison didn't move. She sighed.

"I didn't realize that you'd been so busy, Grey."

Meredith snorted, "My reputation only improves."

"I wouldn't worry about it. People always gossip to find explanations for things that they can't understand. They'll move on to something juicer eventually."

"It's insulting. Other people's private lives shouldn't be used for their entertainment!"

Addison paused. Meredith suddenly worried that she'd crossed the line that they'd been avoiding with all of  
the niceness.

Instead Addison smirked. "There is a solution for that, you know, Grey."

"Oh?"

"Well you could keep your private life completely off of hospital grounds." Addison held up a hand. "I was an intern. I know that won't work. The other option is to occasionally give them something to keep them occupied so that they'll be distracted by that."

Meredith straightened and stepped away from the wall.

"What do you suggest?"

"Kissing an Attending is usually good for some gossip, or so I've heard."

Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you suggest?"

It was Addison's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Were they right? About the niceness, I mean."

She shook her head. "No. But I do have a habit of taking opportunities when they present themselves."

Meredith laughed. "Something we have in common."

"Lack of impulse control?"

"Yes."

Lips met, pressed, tasted, parted. Meredith scraped her teeth lightly over Addison's bottom lip, pulling at it gently. Addison pushed her back into the wall, one hand digging into Meredith's dirty blonde hair.

They pulled apart.

"Well."

"That should give them something to talk about."

"Thanks."

"Oh, anytime."


End file.
